percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Xyliaa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xyliaa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 16:11, September 11, 2010 Lol srry i sent u an email involving a suggestion character, so if you check it will be there, but ill copy it here also; Hey, im new to the wiki, but know lots of stuff about stories and such, and i was wondering if you were working on a story? If you wanted an interesting plot twist or minor character or such, think about the character named Matt, he is the son of Moros, and stuff, the page is Matt You don't have to put him in or anything, but if you ever wanted a good twist/plot/character for any future books, he would be a good character. Just 2 rules if u do want to use him, he can't be killed off, and you cant have him as a major character. He is more of a guy who knows things about people and events, and offers a second choice(Eternal Youth at the price of your loyalty, etc.) and other stuff. And if you ever need any plot ideas, etc, just ask me! My user page is User:MattShadow though i don't use it much, so just email me. Your fellow Demi-god? ~MattShadow~ Welcome My email is Mattppshadow@gmail.com, and i wouldn't care, however have you read the page Matt for the Servants section? the disadvanteges basically leave them with almost no freedom, basically they are just tricked into forever serving Matt forever, until they die or he has no use for them. So did you check out the Servants section? and have you decided? jw Ok cool, ill write a short story involving her joining matt, but do u want her to be tricked into joining or join purposly? and if she does join purposely that would hav to have a backstory to it as she would have to have heard of matt before. and if tricked or joined she would have to have a reason for doing so Ok cool, i just need to know one thing, what is really important to her that Matt would be able to use to give her choices and manipulate her to becoming his Servant? Not trying to be mean, but to make a good story, i need lots more info, i.e what zacks like, what shes like, if u supply with enough information i can make a great story Ok, so this is wat i was thinking. Xylia finds out Zack has been mortally wounded in a fight, and he is going to die. Xylia is obviously upset, and blames herself for not being there to help/save him. Matt appears and offers her a second chance, he will save Zack, and all it will cost you is your eternal loyalty to him. She immedietly agrees without thinking about the consequences, because it is zack. He then givs her 5 minutes with the miracualoscly healed zack, before he comes to claim her. After the times up he comes and attempts to take her away, but she doesnt want to leave zack and says she tricked matt into believing she would go, but then matt tells her since she made the deal she must go, so he forcibly takes her away, thus beginning her life as one of matt's servants. from that point i could use her in a longer story from which she is living her life as his servant, performing tasks and assassinations and such. And zack and acompany are trying to find her, as they dont know what happened, so thats it so far, but i shall begin writing tomorrow and i will email the rough draft to u so u can fix minor details and such Ok cool, but my i ask what Amoung(Among?) the Betrayed is going to be about? i could include a referance or two in a part, and you might want to edit Xylia Aven's page to add more detail horrible english?! Wat r u talking about, your english is great!, and ok, so aproximetly how long do you want this book to happen after the first one? i have no preferance, ots up to you, any major events u want to happen (i.e. zack rejoins the gods, etc.) im talking about the time inbetween Among the Betrayed and the Deal With Matt(DWM) ok, check ur email periodaclly tomorrow for a the DWM story hey my emails not working so i just posted it up, percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Xylia's_Choice read it and tell me what you think and tell me if i should change anything! Logo Sure! Do you know what you want the logo to look like, or...? Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 14:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's the logo. If you guys don't like it, I don't mind changing it.I'd put it to it's full size but, sadly, it's big... not as big as some logos but *shrugs* Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 14:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 15:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Now in relative terms, how long do you want her to be a servant? as i could write a story of Zack freeing her from Matt's control(presumably by making a deal with her, or Matt is in a generous mood and doesn't really need Xylia anymore) Oh and does this take place before or after Vanessa? and jw is that about xylia or somebody else and your just helping to write it? Matt/Xylia Ahh ok, so the life stories is about her real family then, that makes sense. Well, right after she becomes a servant, she is the newest one. Their are 3 others that are their to help you get used to it and tell you what you can and can't do, Forrest, Mako, and Amillia. Since the servants can't talk however, they are given the ability to communicate silently that only Matt and other servants can understand, but also eventually, yes she could become the best servant as she is an (actual) OC character. Well, sort of, Matt is sort of like Kronos from the PJ books, he is a character but not a main character, the "series" would probably be following the servants, not him. (Basically like the same way Xylia's Choice is written) Honestly, I have absolutely no idea, lol, I could start it anytime i guess, It would probably start rigth after the end of Xylia's Choice. Where she meets the other 3, learns more about her role now, and does her first mission, and at the end Zack would realize Xylia has dissapeared. Ok i will work on it soon, probably in the next week, i will try to have it around 5-10 chapters, and did you know im also writing an actual book book also? thats why im writing on here, to help improve my writing style and such, but yeah anyways back to the main topic, I'll definetly tell you when its done, and also try to see if anyone you know has a 'dead' character that they might want as a servant, or perhaps a main character Bureaucratship I know how a wiki works, trust me, I've been here for well over a year and am an admin on several. I know what I'm doing. Avatar (Talk) 05:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice, how do you like it so far? Awesome, what you think will happen? Im going to try to make it atleast 5 chapters. ask her what about marie parker? and oh ya srry forgots.. haha did you make a typo? for the OC's name?MattShadow 19:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) hey xy, i decided to instead of one longer story im going to make more shorter stories, but anyeays im done with the first, Meeting With Fate Tell me how you like it!! Xylia Awesome! what was your favorite part? haha, well i wrote it so u 1. couldnt skip to the end to just see if she killed her, and 2. if you read it you can figure it out, but some of it left to interpretation, but ill give you a hint, Forrest says the last line and you can figure out whether or not she did it by reading the story(especially chapter three) u can figure it out, haha Yes she does kill her, the last sentence explain that because Forrest bet that Xyliq could kill her and if she did then he wouldnt get Mako's assassination assignment on a person named Elijah, and at the end Forrest says e killed Elijah whichs means Xylia had to have killed her,and Xylia does it because she realizes the only way to get back to zack is to live and the only way to do that is to complete all her assignments so yeah haha haha yep,so wait wat was ur favorite part? and sur evar can be a servant, though i need the same information as i did for xylia Hi, i'm an unregistered contributor How did you get an account??? | | | | |--------------------------------| | | | | | | OW its unregistered contributor again THE DAMN WIKI DIDN'T GIVE ME AN ACCOUNT! ME MAD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHH AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! And i just thought of an idea i was wondering whats the no.of nyx's cabin?i havent read your stories so i'm sorry for asking......your half sister--Karikamiya 02:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Read Hello Fanon people, could you kindly read my Fanon and post me feedback on my talk page?? Here is the link: Hecate, the Eldest -- 15:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC)